


fill my everything

by baexil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00-line, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: There is a box that Donghyuck keeps in his closet. It’s not hidden, but tucked away so that every time he goes to pull it out, it is intentional. It’s almost a ritual now. He’ll come home from university, sink to his knees, reach for the box, and slowly drag it into the light.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	fill my everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).

> _monty python voice_ and now for something completely different from ao3 user baexil

There is a box that Donghyuck keeps in his closet. It’s not hidden, but tucked away so that every time he goes to pull it out, it is intentional. It’s almost a ritual now. He’ll come home from university, sink to his knees, reach for the box, and slowly drag it into the light.

A few years ago, he decided to buy a new box. His collection had grown and there was something not-aesthetic about the shoe box he was using before. This box was elegant, a soft pink, and the lid has a tasteful white bow. With careful fingers he pulls the bow and slides the lid off and a shiver rolls up his back as he, not for the first time, gets excited about the contents. 

The thigh highs go on first, they are black with a matching bow on top, a garter belt follows quickly behind and then layered over top with a plaid skirt. He keeps the soft black henley he wore to class that day. 

After a bit of consideration, he decides to pass by his black mary jane’s to pull his combat boots out instead. 

When Donghyuck stands back up, he looks completely different from when he first sank to his knees. He takes a breath and lets the stress fall from the day and he lets himself fall into a headspace that feels far more at-home for him. 

As his boots have never seen a speck of dirt from outside, Donghyuck walks into the living room, enjoying the bit of a hidden heel on the inside that makes him feel like he’s a bit on his toes, the muscles stretching up the back of his legs, and so his walk turns into a bit of a strut. 

“Hi, babe,” Jeno greets from the couch. He gets out of class a bit earlier than him on Tuesday. The taller man puts his textbook that he had been reading to the side and pats his lap in a telling way. 

A flush heats up Donghyuck’s cheeks and his eyes naturally sink to his feet. It still feels new as he walks over to where Jeno is sitting on the couch. He’d come out to his roommates a few months ago but everyday still felt like he was getting used to his best friends being so comfortable with him dressed like this. 

Hitching on leg on the outside of Jeno’s leg, Donghyuck sits down on his lap, facing him, blushing hotly as his skirt flutters into place. 

Jeno’s hands slide up the skin that is uncovered between the top of his thigh highs and the bottom of his skirt. His hands are large and it makes him feel a bit small in the most pleasant why until Jeno’s starts to play at the bows on his socks. 

“Stop it,” he frowns, feeling cross. 

“But they are cute,” Jeno says with a soft laugh. 

“I swear to god, Lee Jeno, if you fuck up my socks, I’ll fuck up your face,” he snarks, slapping Jeno’s hands away from where they are pulling on the bows. 

“Okay, okay,” Jeno concedes but his hands go right back to the skin of his thighs. Donghyuck shivers and it’s an obvious reaction to Jeno that he smiles and leans in for a sweet kiss. 

He is basically buzzing between Jeno’s fingers dipping under the top of his thigh highs and the steadiness of his kisses that he barely understands why Jeno leans back to break their kisses after what doesn’t feel like long enough. 

“Mmmpgghfh,” he protests, a bit too gone for proper words. Fingers lace into his hair and he has to think about that one for a beat because he can still feel Jeno’s hands on his thighs. The fingers tug gently on his hair and he tilts his head back to see Jaemin smiling brightly down at him. 

“Hi, love,” he greets warmly, ducking down to follow with a lingering kiss. 

Donghyuck can feel his breath pick up even when Jaemin ends their kiss and straightens because his fingers don’t move from where they are tangled in his hair. 

“I thought you had class,” Jeno says and Donghyuck is only vaguely aware as Jaemin brushes off the statement and falls in to give Jeno a kiss too. He wants to sway in, to share between the two of them, but the hand in his hair keeps him in place. 

“I thought you said you were going to wait until we got home,” Jaemin chides gently, using the leverage on his hair to pull him into another kiss. Donghyuck swallows down a whine. 

“You clearly overestimate my self control,” Jeno says dryly before dropping a kiss to Donghyuck’s extended neck. Flicking the straps of his garter belt just to see Donghyuck jump. 

“Well,” Jaemin says lowly, keeping his fingers in from Donghyuck’s hair to keep him in the prime position for Jeno to continue his attention to his neck. 

Unable to be controlled without a fight, Donghyuck levels a glare at Jaemin who grins toothily at him. He’s not a toy, damn it. His insecurity crawls unpleasantly up his spine as he bites down all of the sharp things he’s like to say to regain just a bit of control. 

Jaemin must feel his rebellion stirring because the sickly feeling that crawls up his spine is quickly followed by Jaemin’s warm hand that soothes away the dread. 

“You look happy,” Jaemin teases at his fiery glare but doesn’t give him the opportunity to speak which Donghyuck can admit is his preference. He has a bad way of letting his sass get away from him enough to even ruin the mood and jerk him uncomfortably out of his headspace. So when Jaemin leans down to lock lips with him, he breathes through it and lets his thoughts go back to floating rather than thinking about how vulnerable he feels. 

This is new, he is not accustomed to being this open and honest with his best friends. He is far more used to the years of him stomping on his skirts and giving any stranger who gives him a funny look the middle finger. This is different, with his best friends. 

He is not used to being held and cherished. Warmth floods through his chest, spreading until his hands and toes are tingling, with a sigh he melts in between the two men. 

“That’s it,” Jeno coos encouragingly, his hands warm against the skin of his bare upper thighs. Donghyuck can feel his neck lose its strength and Jaemin untangles his fingers to cup the back of his neck instead. Trusting, he lets himself lean into the support. 

“You started without me,” Renjun notes dryly, sounding a bit annoyed. Donghyuck blinks slowly, feeling a bit disorientated and wondering when Renjun got home to join them. 

“Sorry,” Jeno says, sounding completely unapologetic. Donghyuck rolls his head and reaches out with his arms for Renjun. For the first time since he has sat, Jeno removes his hands from the soft skin at the top of his thighs to tap his skirted hip. Familiar with the silent communication, Donghyuck stands up on his knees, purposefully ignoring it when his legs feel like jelly and shake on him, before he turns over and sits again, pushing his back up against Jeno’s large chest. Nervously, he smooths his plaid skirt over his thighs so it sits properly. 

As Renjun swoops in for his welcome kiss, pressing him further back into Jeno’s chest, Donghyuck’s thoughts start to go fuzzy again. He’s not exactly sure when Jeno started to broaden out like this, but he appreciates the way he is able to tuck in, feeling small. Jeno at his back and the other two at his front. 

In a nice contrast, Renjun’s long, thin fingers gently brush against his warm cheeks and his eyes crinkle with a smile. 

“Hi, baby,” he greets lowly, “I have a present for you.” 

Despite feeling relaxed, melting more when Jeno’s hands start to play with the top of his thigh highs again, he perks up in excitement. 

“Oh?” He asks biting on his lip to keep his excitement in check. 

“You look very punk today,” Renjun teases, brushing his lips again his warm cheek. Donghyuck can feel his cheeks flush hotter. 

“Thanks,” he mutters. 

“Ah ah ah,” Jaemin admonishes, crossing his arms as he watches with fox-like eyes, “No bashfulness with us, you know better.” 

Donghyuck hates being called out for feeling embarrassed and so he sticks his chin out and glares Jaemin’s way. Renjun chuckles and tucks Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear gently and it works surely the way the man meant it to, his fire melting away as he brings his attention from Jaemin back to Renjun. 

“Your hair is getting long,” he says softly. Donghyuck’s hair races. 

“You noticed,” he says, a bit surprised. 

“I notice everything,” Renjun says smugly before pulling out a box from his jacket pocket. Donghyuck watches with eager eyes but doesn’t reach for it until the man hands it over to him. 

As fast as possible, Donghyuck rips the lid off and freezes at what he sees inside. 

Black cat ears attached to little hair clips. 

Donghyuck feels his blush flare up at the present, eyes fixed on the ears instead of at his best friends. But he can feel their weighted gazes. He takes to take a breathe, swallowing down the fear and the uncomfortableness so the happiness has an opportunity to roll through his body instead. 

“What do you say?” Jeno asks, his lips featherlight on the back of his neck. Donghyuck shivers. 

“Thank you,” he says in a voice he’s never really heard from himself before, he barely recognizes his own voice. 

“And?” Jaemin presses, coming to sit on Jeno’s side, scooting so he is as close as possible, his warmth leaking into Donghyuck’s side as well. 

“Will you-” Donghyuck breathes heavily, fighting against the embarrassment to get the words out, “Will you put them on for me?” 

“Put them on for me…” Renjun trails off, not moving. 

“Please?” Donghyuck whispers hoarsely. 

He hears praise when he finally gets the word out but he’s started to go out of it so he’s not really sure where it comes from. It feels as if he is suddenly submerged underwater, everything feeling muddy and far away. 

“Down,” is a order that cuts through the fog. He obeys, scooting off of Jeno’s lap until he is sitting on the ground in between Jeno’s spread knees. 

Fingers thread through his hair and he shudders, parting his lips, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. 

“Good boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~im going to hell~~~ but hey, **t** happy birthday glad us trying not to be weird about my kinks led into something like this. thanks for letting me try new things. THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND HONESTLY YOU ARE THE BEST LOVE YOU LOADS also title taken from nct dream drippin' lyrics but then i flipped it around and reversed it


End file.
